


Moonlight in Your Eyes

by its_me_smol_steve



Series: Friend's Fics [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, but really sweet, kind of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve
Summary: Erik's not always okay, but that's okay; Charles is always there to help him.





	Moonlight in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't not my work, it's my friend's! Here it is in her own words:
> 
> Yo yo it’s ya boi (I’m a girl) I have written something and my best friend has kindly enough decided she would post it for me since I don’t have an acc of my own. 
> 
> Note: it’s 12am and I decided to totally disregard the fact that I have work tomorrow at 8am and write this.  
> I just needed some fluffy angst in my life so here. X

Erik sits on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees as he stares out the floor-to-ceiling window in their shared bedroom. Moonlight dances across Charles’ unaware vessel, acompanied by his silk sheets that draped over him, perfectly displaying every curve of his body. Erik turns back to the window with a breath. Troubled, certainly. Yet so unwilling to admit so. Erik ran a hand over his face trying to remain calm as a billion thoughts play out within his own mind.  
Charles moves his foot subconsciously looking for Erik’s skin, his warmth. Unable to locate his lover, Charles’ eyes peer open a bit, noticing his absence next to him. Charles jolts up when he spots the figure sitting at his feet and instantly he can breath.  
“Jesus,” Charles mutters. “Everything alright darling?” Charles continues as he uses his arm as support to half sit up. Erik turns his head a bit, not completely looking to Charles but enough for acknowledgment, then looks back to the moon. In the same position he had been all night. Charles removes the sheets that covered him and kneeled behind Erik on the bed resting a hand on his arm. “Tell me,” he breathed in his skin as he left light kisses along his bare shoulders. Erik shook his head slightly, but not completely a ‘no.' Charles sighed against his skin as he closed his eyes, thinking of the right thing to say. Charles lifts his head, studying Erik a moment just when Erik places two fingers to his temple lightly tapping then rest his hand in his lap yet again. “You’ve specifically asked me not to. I will not go searching in your mind frivolously and solve your dilemmas accordingly. You need to say what you want, Erik. Like we’ve talked before-“

“That was in the bedroom, Charles.”

“You need to work them out. How you’re feeling, my love. I will not retrieve information to soothe you if you don’t know what I’m soothing yourself.” Charles said matter-of-factly. Erik stood quickly, leaving Charles abandoned in the bed.

Erik pulls a shirt over his head as he walks down the stairs to the kitchen opening the fridge. Not for anything specific. For comfort maybe.

Charles follows the man but slowly, quietly. He enters the kitchen as Erik shuts the fridge, immediately noticing Charles' reflection behind him.

“I just needed to clear my head.” Erik spoke blatant lies. Charles sighed a poor man’s sigh, knowing full well his companion isn’t acclimated at all in his life. He’s finally free to be happy. God knows he is. But the nightmares, the anger, the petty need for revenge sometimes gets the best of him. But that’s okay. He has Charles, who is always more then willing to talk him down before he does something extremely idiotic.

Charles laid a hand on Erik’s shoulder yet again, then slid it down his arm into his hand. Erik gripped that hand like his life depended on it. Charles rested his head on Erik’s back as the man breathed, deep and steady. Erik closes his eyes as his mind slowly began to be at peace on account of Charles’ touch. “Come back to bed, darling. We don’t have to talk. Just hold me in your arms.” Charles spoke so sweetly, so sincere. Erik nodded his head lightly as Charles squeezed his hand as a ‘let’s go.'

Erik and Charles lay yet again as moonlight dances across the floor.  
Charles’ head on Erik’s chest as Erik’s fingers rake through the man’s hair. Both the men breath in time as Erik’s mind not exactly calm, but he’s okay with that. He has Charles. That has always been enough. He loved Charles with all his heart. He couldn’t believe someone with such an extraordinary mind could love him. The mess, the blithering idiot that he is. Yet he does.  
So willingly. So unapologetically.

Erik tightens his grip around Charles’ torso as an unwillingness to let him go. Charles smiles and nuzzles his face deeper into Erik’s neck leaving a little kiss while he’s there. Erik smiles as he closes his eyes. Finally ready to let go. Finally ready to be at peace, finally ready to sleep.


End file.
